Reverse Roles
by spicygurl
Summary: Darry and Soda switch roles. Instead of Darry hitting Ponyboy that one night, Ponyboy gets Soda and Darry. Crazy one-shot. Don't like don't read. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: This is a one-shot used to relieve writer's block. Just like all the other one's I posted today. No offense should be taken. R&R!!! FLAMES NOT WELCOME!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Outsiders!**

**Chapter 1**

Ponyboy POV

I was up all night waiting for Darry to get home. He had a rare paid vacation and I haven't seen him since he said he was going out with friends 12 and half hours ago. Ever since Mom and Dad died, we've done our best to keep the few rules they had, such as "be home by dinnertime".

Darry seemed to be very good at coming in by dinner, until tonight. It was about 1:30am. Soda was up with me, or at least up with me until 1. He fell asleep, I didn't see any point in waking him up. One of us had to get some sleep, and at this rate it wasn't gonna be me.

I had decided to make a few phone calls. One to Two-Bit, and to Dallas. Hell, I even called Steve, and none of them had seen him. They didn't even know Darry was off today. I slouched back into Darry's chair, I noticed the newspaper and picked it up. I read about a murder on our side of town. _What if that had been Darry?_ Then I read about a gang fight, where two people had been killed, and 4 had been seriously injured. _Maybe Darry got into a gang fight..._

Just as I was about to read the next article, Darry walked in.

"What are you doing up this late, Kiddo?" He asked. I didn't answer, I just glared at him. "What?" He asked stupidly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that your home at two in the freaking morning, Kiddo!" I said sarcastically, mimicking his nickname for me.

He looked at me as if I lost my mind. "I said I was going to hang with my friends, Ponyboy. Why are you getting upset?"

"Does your _friend _not have a damn phone?" I asked . I don't usually cuss at anyone in the gang, especially not my brothers, because they're all older than me. My parents taught me to respect my elders no matter what, but I was so mad I couldn't think clearly.

"Hey, Darry where ya' been?" Soda asked, finally waking up. We ignored him.

"He does, but I thought y'all would already be asleep by now. I didn't want to wake y'all." He walked down the hall to his bedroom. He tried to close the door in my face, but I caught it before it hit the frame.

"And I can't even call the police, 'cause they'd throw me and Soda in a boys' home so fast, it'd make our heads spin!" I spat.

"Look, Pony I said I was sorry, now go to-"

"I thought, I'm sorry that's all I ever hear from you!" I screamed.

Soda, who I didn't realize was behind me, said, "Come on, Pony-"

Before I knew what I was doing, I slapped him across the face. "Shut up!" He fell to the floor and crawled away. I knew I was going to regret that soon.

"Hey, Kid, I don't know what's gotten into you, but your gonna need to cut it out!" Darry yelled at me. I screamed and punched him in the gut. I was fuming, and my hand was red.

"Let this be a lesson to you both!" I screamed. "I don't want to do this again, but I will if I have to!" And with that, I went to my room and crawled into bed. About 10 minutes later went to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

Ponyboy POV

I woke up and rolled out of bed. My hand still hurt and I wondered why. Then I remembered last night.

I felt really bad about having to hit the both of them, but I stood my ground and I honestly felt they deserved it. I walked out of my room and into the living room. I wasn't surprised to see the whole gang spread out everywhere.

"Hey Ponyboy!" Two-Bit greeted. I nodded in his direction, and shuffled into the kitchen. Soda and Darry were sitting at the table, whispering something. When they saw me they immediately stopped talking, and looked at me. They had no emotion on their face. Not hatred. Not surprise. Not anger. Nothing.

Soda was the first to speak, like always. "Good morning, Ponyboy."

"Good morning." I said.

"There's some eggs on the skillet if you want any..." Darry said. I nodded. I fixed myself a plate of breakfast and took a seat at the table where my brothers were. It was pretty quiet.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night." I started. They looked at me, again no emotion on their face. "I didn't mean to hit you. I just got so mad..."

"It's all right, Ponyboy. We know how it is. We're all boys here. We all get angry." Soda said to me. I nodded. He quietly added, "Some more than others." But I pretended not to hear it.

**A/N: This was just written to relieve some writer's block. R&R!! NO FLAMES!!!**


End file.
